


prompt challenge- things you said after you kissed me

by sunandstxrs



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandstxrs/pseuds/sunandstxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short fic from a prompt list on tumblr. (set in inquisition)</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompt challenge- things you said after you kissed me

Before Hyacinth could even say a word, Leliana had already swept the small warden into her arms and kissed her with all the pent up passion and love that had collected through the years. Hyacinth had finally found the cure for the taint, and was able to finally rest by her wife’s side. She smiled into the kiss, feeling happier than she had been in quite a long time.  
However, there was one small problem.  
Hyacinth pulled away, panting slightly.  
“Leliana?”  
“Yes, my love?” she replied, looking confused at Hyacinth’s hesitation.  
“Aren’t you….not supposed to kiss me in the middle of a church when there are dozens of clerics and nobles about? Especially now that you’re the divine?"  
Leliana fell into a fit of laughter at her wife’s question.  
“Hyacinth, we haven’t seen each other for years. I’m sure they’ll be able to forgive us.”  
Hyacinth snorted.  
“Believe me, I don’t care who sees. However, isn’t it.. illegal for the divine to have a significant other?”  
Leliana smiled mischeviously.  
“Well… it was…”  
Hyacinth’s mouth dropped, blushing and laughing.  
“Lels, you have to be kidding me. You seriously didn’t change the law just so you could make out with me in the middle of a cathedral.”  
Leliana was having a hard time keeping the smile back now.  
“Hyacinth, you know I did.”  
Hyacinth, at this point, was doubled over and clutching her stomach with laughter.  
“Leliana, have I mentioned how much I love you?”  
“You have. On several occasions.”  
“Good.”  
Hyacinth leaned in to kiss her wife again, feeling like she might drown in happiness


End file.
